Goodbye Daddy
by Operative CG16
Summary: Little fluff zammie one shot after OSOT when cam, Zach, Rachel, and Joe go to Langley.


**This is just a little fluff one shot I made up one day and decided to put it up. Review and tell me what u think!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
I woke with a start, screaming, grabbing at the covers that surrounded me. This happened almost every night now. Ghostly memories of my summer, swirling in my mind, not vivid enough for me to place, but strong enough for me to fear.  
"Cammie!"  
Bex ran to my side.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine."  
Macey and Liz looked at me from across the room.  
"This is getting a little to frequent, don'tcha think?" Macey asked.  
"Believe me, I wish it would stop too."  
Bex put her hand on my shoulder.  
"I know. Now we should try to get a little more sleep while we can."  
I nodded. Bex walked back to her bed and I shuffled down into my covers once more.  
Laying there, I thought about what I knew about my summer and what I still didn't know. There was too much. Yet I didn't want to know. Didn't try. But my mind did, involuntary. It wandered, looking, scrounging for answers.  
When morning finally came, I pulled on my uniform and my roommates and I headed downstairs to the Grand Hall for breakfast.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl."  
Zach appeared at my side. He took my hand, kissed my cheek, and together we walked into the room. A couple of newbies starred at us. Some other girls smiled. I mean Zach is the only boy at the Gallagher Academy and there are like over 150 girls, but not one ever tried to flirt with him. No one smiled and flipped their hair. It was if every student in our school knew he was mine.  
It was a little weird to tell you the truth. Dating the only guy, being the girl with a boyfriend. Technically, we'd only been on one real date, but over fall and the little of winter that had passed we'd evolved from sorta together to officially.  
The waffle bar was amazing as usual. After we ate, the entire senior class tugged on coats and boots and headed outside for the last day before break snowball fight. The faculty had already made the forts. Huge buildings of hard packed snow that could hold at least 15 of us.  
It was awesome.  
There was nothing really spy related about it. It was just a fun activity for us to do, a way to end the semester on a good note.  
We split up in two teams and just went to town. Snowballs went flying through the air. White powder exploded into girl's faces.  
Zach and I were on different teams so we were basically only trying to hit each other. I clipped his shoulder and he smiled evilly. I cocked my head, confused. Zach just shrugged and turned back to the game. I waved it off and continued.  
I didn't see the ball until it hit my face. I screamed and went down. Bex looked up and snickered. I air punched her. I heard laughter behind me and I tilted my head back to see Zach doubling over. He walked around me and stopped at my feet. He held out his hand to help me up but before he could, Macey shoved him from behind and he fell on top of me. She smirked and threw another snowball, I glared at her. Zach cleared his throat and I blushed, he was still on top of me. He smirked and asked me,  
"Comfortable Gallagher Girl? Cause I am."  
"Um, uh, yeah, could you, uh, get off me?"  
"I don't think so, I kinda like it."  
"Uh-huh, yeah, but, um,"  
"Flustered much?"  
I punched him.  
"No! Shut up!"  
"I would, but then I couldn't make you shut up."  
"But, what, how?" I shook my head. "I mean- I'm barely talking!"  
"And I want to change that to silent."  
"What?!"  
He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. My breath hitched and I froze. He lowered his head and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. His hand tightly gripped my cheek and the back of my head, tangling in my hair. I lifter my arms and circled them around his neck. It truly was, a winter wonderland. He pulled back and I stared into his eyes. With the snow falling, rosy cheeks, and close proximity, it was a dream come true. Zach smiled. He really smiled.  
"You two coming? We wanna win ya know!" Bex yelled.  
I blushed harder and cleared my throat, asking Zach to get off me. He did, reluctantly. After he went back to his side, the game was won in a bit 10 minutes. My side won. There was a lot of cheering and boasting and a couple more snowballs hit faces. Zach kissed my cheek and put his arm around me. We quickly realized we were freezing and raced to the doors.  
Inside, we were all dusted in white. Our hair sprinkled with snow. More ice crystals melted with every fireplace we passed. The other girls went up to their suites while my roommates and I headed up to ours. We showered, changed, and had lunch. The rest of the day was free time, which in the Gallagher Academy, is very cherished time.  
Later everyone left. Tina, Eva, Courtney, even Liz and Macey.  
Most of the faculty had disappeared on different short term missions. Only Mr. Solomon, my mother, Professor Buckingham, a few other teachers, Zach, Bex, and I remained within our stone walls.  
I crawled into my favorite passageway. I sat there, my back against the wall. Waiting, listening. My mother's voice and Mr. Solomon's came floating through the crack that looked into her office.  
"Tomorrow you're going right?"  
"Yes. And I wanted to know if you'd like to come, Joe. I think it would be good for Cammie and I'd like you there. I was going to let Zach come too. She'll need someone, not an adult."  
"I wouldn't miss it. Though it will be quite a surprise to Langley, having me show up. I know you told them the truth but I still think it will be a shock."  
"I suppose it would. But there are always surprises, good or bad."  
"Rachel,"  
"I know, I know. I knew a long time ago. I knew he was gone. It's still hard."  
"Of course it is. It will take awhile. Cammie much longer I would think."  
"I'm worried about her."  
"She'll be fine. She's strong, like you."  
My father. That's who "he" was. "He" was gone. Years ago, but just recently found. Tomorrow we were going to Langley, a final visit. A single tear escaped my eye, trailing down to my chin.  
A hand brushed my cheek and wiped it away. I jumped. I was so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed Zach coming down the corridor.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"What's up? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."  
"Something's bothering you."  
He knew me too well.  
"To-tomorrow's the day."  
"Oh."  
Zach put his arms around me and I leaned into his shoulder.  
"You're gonna come right?"  
"I'm invited?"  
"My mom says so."  
"Your mom?" He looked up at the hole. "Ah."  
"I, uh,"  
"Said you would stay out of secret passageways."  
"I did not!"  
"Oh, right. That was in Boston."  
Boston. It sent a shiver down my spine. Zach held me tighter.  
"The nightmares are back."  
"It'll be okay."  
I sighed. "How can you be sure?"  
"Because we'll be together." He kissed my forehead.  
I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel better.  
We slipped out into the hall, hand in hand. We met up with Bex at the P&E barn for a quick sparring session. We needed something to do.  
After, we returned to the mansion and grabbed a snack from the Grand Hall.  
Zach left to go do something while Bex and I went to the stacks. We just kind of lounged around for the rest of the day.  
For dinner, since there was only a few of us and most of the staff ate in their rooms, we crowded into Mom's office and ate there. Mom cooked, so everyone got to taste what I've had for the past five years every Sunday.  
The crab cakes were, not as bad, as I thought they would be.  
"Bex, sweetie," my mom started, "your parents will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up, is that correct?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Well I hope you have a nice break."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
The rest of the meal was all laughter and smiles, a really good time. Not many ate a lot either, but I couldn't blame them.  
Mom and Mr. Solomon had to talk about something so Bex and I headed back to our suite and Zach went to his. Before we parted, Zach pulled me aside.  
"See you in the morning?"  
"Yep, in the morning."  
He tugged me closer.  
"Nite Gallagher Girl."  
"Nite."  
I kissed him and followed Bex up the Grand Staircase.  
Six a.m. That's how early I had to get up to say goodbye to Bex and hello to Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. I helped her get packed and lug her things downstairs.  
"Mom! Dad!" she cried.  
"Hello darling," her mother said, hugging her.  
"Cammie!"  
Mr. Baxter gave me a hug.  
"So nice to see you."  
"You too."  
Bex and I switched. She embraced her father and I her mother.  
"Abe, Grace."  
"Rachel," they said together.  
"How are you?"  
"Good, good, you?"  
"Fine."  
"That's good."  
"Rebecca, Cammie. Would excuse us for a moment?"  
"Uh-huh," I said.  
"Yeah sure," Bex replied.  
Our parents walked off into Mom's office.  
"What do think that's about?" Bex asked.  
"The Circle."  
"Right."  
An hour later the office door opened. The Baxters walked out.  
"...alright Rachel," Mr. Baxter was saying.  
As they got to us their faces regained smiles. Mrs. Baxter put her arm around her daughter. Bex hugged me and they exited the doors, entered their limo, and left the grounds.  
My mother turned to me. She smiled.  
"Get a little more sleep kiddo."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Just try."  
"Fine."  
I pretended like I was heading back to my room, but changed directions and went to the library. I hid in my favorite alcove and pulled the velvet curtains around me.  
I sat there for hours until light flashed for a second and Zach was sitting across from me.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl."  
"You're up."  
"You sound surprised."  
"No it's just..."  
"You were up at six with Bex."  
"How did you know that?"  
He pointed to himself. "Spy."  
I cracked up. All these years and it was still funny.  
"How did you know I was here?"  
"Your favorite."  
He knew me too well.  
"Ms. Morgan!"  
It was Mr. Solomon.  
I slipped out and found him searching the stacks.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ah there you are. Your mother wanted me to inform you we'll be leaving shortly."  
"Oh, thank you. I'll just go get changed."  
I was about to leave before I remembered Zach.  
"I, uh,"  
"It's fine, go. I'll see you later."  
I ran up to my room and changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.  
I met Mom, Mr. Solomon, and Zach in the foyer.  
"Are you ready kiddo?"  
I nodded.  
We walked out to the limo waiting for us. Mr. Solomon and Mom sat next to each other while I sat next to Zach. He put his hand over mine, letting me know it was going to be okay.  
I sleep most of the drive. When we arrived, Langley towered over us. I'd never been before so I didn't know what to expect.  
Inside, an agent approached my mother.  
"Rachel, it's so good to see you. I'm so sorry we meet again under these circumstances," she said sadly.  
"Pam, nice to see you too. Thank you for everything."  
"It was our pleasure. Matthew was a great man and a very well liked operative."  
"Indeed he was," Mr. Solomon agreed.  
"Oh, Joe, I didn't see you there. You're looking well."  
"Thank you."  
"It came as quite a shock to us, learning you were alive."  
"I can only imagine."  
That pretty much ended that topic. The lady turned to me.  
"Ms. Morgan."  
"Hello. It's very nice to meet you."  
"And you as well. We have all heard so much about you from your mother."  
"I'm sorry I can't say the same."  
"I wouldn't expect you to."  
She looked at Zach.  
"And who's this?"  
Zach held out his hand.  
"I'm Zachary Goode. I used to be a student at Blackthorne. Only boy at Gallagher now."  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Goode. We've heard about you as well."  
"You track the Circle?"  
"Yes, I'm part of that operation."  
"Then you had better know about me."  
Boys, such conversation killers.  
"If you'll follow me,"  
Pam led us through doorways and down hallways. Up stairs and down elevators.  
Finally we reached a large blue room. The walls were covered in steel vaults, cold tables in the center.  
One held a casket. It was cherry wood with gold trim.  
In memory of Matthew Andrew Morgan.  
That was carved into the top.  
"I'll just leave you alone for awhile."  
None of us spoke. We all just stood there, starring at the last of father.  
I don't know when I started to cry but soon my mother's arm was around me.  
"It'll be okay kiddo. It'll be okay."  
She started to tear up as well. Mr. Solomon put his hand on her shoulder. Zach took mine.  
Mom traced her finger along his name. She drew a heart at the end. I touched the edge.  
"Goodbye Daddy," I whispered, so quiet, I doubt even the best spy in the world, (who was standing right next to me) heard.


End file.
